


Out of Bounds

by xladysaya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Multiple Pairings, chapters are labeled by pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 15,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xladysaya/pseuds/xladysaya
Summary: This is where I will be keeping any drabbles or projects which were too short to be their own work. Ratings may vary chapter to chapter, so please read the notes beforehand for warnings!





	1. kurotsuki

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This first chapter is a request from tumblr, so it can also be found there ^^ It is completely sfw and deals with kurotsuki, a pairing I love with the fire of a thousand suns lol. Enjoy!

Late night calls with Kei were great for a number of reasons, but Kuroo definitely had his favorites. Seeing Kei’s face as he snickered and tried to cover up his rare smiles was a gift in and of itself, even if Kuroo was forced to see him through a hazy facetime connection. The best thing however, was when they’d both stayed up long past their limit.

Kuroo looked to his alarm clock on the side of the bed, not surprised to see it was well past midnight, and he had school the next day. He knew he would be exhausted tomorrow, but he wouldn’t regret this, and the thought made him grin despite the tiredness taking over.

“Mm…what is it?” A sleepy voice drifted over the line, music to Kuroo’s ears. Kuroo did his best to keep from hiding his face, but it was difficult. _Kei’s so cute when he’s tired._

_And more honest too._

The thought made him bite his lip, suppressing a smirk. Kuroo glanced back at the screen, instantly taken by the droopy, honey brown eyes which he was so familiar with. The camera definitely didn’t do the blond the justice he deserved, but he was still as gorgeous as ever. Normally, Kuroo would resist outright saying these thoughts, since Kei usually got embarrassed and hung up. But hey, they were both tired, and in Kuroo’s experience with the blond, this was the perfect time to be as sappy as possible.

“Nothin’ babe,” Kuroo said with a chuckle, his eyelids feeling heavier and heavier by the second. “I was just thinkin’ you’re really pretty, you know? Well, and I like talking to you.”

Kuroo waited for either a scoff or an instant rejection of the statement, which would be normal for a non-sleep deprived Kei. But if he was right…

“Mm,” Kei hummed before yawning. “You’re weird…but I like talking to you too…don’t hang up…”

Kuroo was two seconds away from exploding, but he kept it together. He had to be cool in this situation, not that Kei wasn’t already aware of how weak Kuroo was to absolutely _everything_ the blond did. “Oh? Coming from you, that’s almost a love confession.”

_But don’t worry, I wouldn’t dream of hanging up._

His phone would surely be dead and useless the next day, but that seemed unimportant now.

Kuroo didn’t know what he was expecting as a response, if he was expecting one _at all_ , since Kei’s breathing appeared to be slowing. He definitely wasn’t expecting Kei to unleash a surprise attack, nearly killing him.

“Huh…maybe,” Kei mumbled, rubbing his face against his pillow as he looked at the camera, the motion making the resolution waver a bit. “Well, do you love me?”

Kuroo almost choked. Kei’s eyes closed again, his face neutral, completely unaware of the actual _bomb_ he’d dropped. “U-uh…”

Kei’s eyes opened again slowly, glasses crooked as he squinted in confusion, like Kuroo’s silence made no sense at all. Meanwhile Kuroo was having an internal battle about what to say, which was rare for him. _How did people do this?_

Kuroo hated to lie, he wouldn’t do it, especially not to his boyfriend. But then…the only option was the truth, and the truth was so painfully obvious it was embarrassing. Of course he loved Kei, but they’d never actually said the confession aloud, or even talked about it.

They’d been dating for four months, was it too soon? Maybe Kuroo could wait it out. Eventually Kei would fall asleep if Kuroo wasn’t talking. Kei would possibly forget asking in the morning anyways…so…

_But then you’re avoiding it. Since when do you avoid anything?_

Damn. Kuroo sighed deeply, knowing he couldn’t get out of it no matter how much he reasoned with himself. Mostly because deep down, part of him was aching to tell Kei he loved him, to shout it to the whole world.

But this would be a start, right then, through a shitty facetime connection in the early hours of the morning. This was enough for now.

Kuroo smiled at the camera as Kei blinked, and what he wouldn’t give to reach out and stroke the blond’s face, to remove the glasses which were no doubt leaving marks on his soft skin. And yeah, with thoughts like that, it was more than obvious… “Yeah, I do. I love you.”

Kei squinted again, processing the words, before he yawned again, his head finally falling completely into his pillow. “Mm, me too. Love…y…”

And yeah, Kuroo was a goner, and he wasn’t the least bit upset about it. He knocked out about ten minutes after Kei did, and even though he was only going to get five hours of sleep, he couldn’t be more satisfied.

\--

When Kuroo woke up in the morning, half dead but unbelievably happy, he couldn’t help but laugh at the tidal wave of texts from Kei which were being sent to his phone, trying to deny everything.

_Yeah, I definitely love you._


	2. levyaku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is rated T for mild swearing ^^ Otherwise, it is completely sfw, enjoy!

“You know…people look up to you because you’re straightforward,” Kuroo began, idly leaning against the wall as he ate a bag of chips. He was being awfully protective over them too, but then again, Yaku had already stolen a good four or five. “And…you’re kind of sucking at that right now.”

_You…_

Yaku counted to ten, wishing Kuroo would go mind his own damn business, but _apparently_ that wasn’t an option. With a deep breath and tense shoulders, Yaku gritted his teeth, trying to make his response as polite as possible…

Actually, no. Forget that.

“Piss off Kuroo! I’m just getting ready…” It wasn’t a complete lie after all. The situation was delicate.

“You’ve been standing here for twenty minutes,” Kuroo said with a devilish smirk. “It’s not waiting anymore, it’s stalling. I’m surprised he hasn’t noticed, with how hard you’re staring—”

“Shut up!” Yaku muttered, trying to keep his volume low. “He’s too focused on spiking the damn ball to notice, so he’s fi— _it’s_ fine.”

He thought Kuroo’s smirk couldn’t get any wider. He was wrong. But really, the captain didn’t understand, Yaku could _not_ mess this up. His pride was on the line, and he was already sacrificing a good portion of it by doing this in the first place.

Yaku groaned to himself. Why was he this way? Why did he feel the need to be honest and come clean about everything? He had always been a firm believer in not letting emotions and problems fester and swell, because eventually, they would make his life worse and drive him mad. Of course, in the past, it had been in relation to friendships and family members, not—

“Damnit Lev, wait for the toss!” Yamamoto’s voice yelled from across the court, and Yaku turned away from Kuroo just in time to see his undoing.

After Kenma’s next toss, Lev jumped, and Yaku was reminded of how much Lev’s form had started to improve.  His long legs seemed to lift off the ground effortlessly, his shorts a little too loose for Yaku’s liking as Lev’s shirt rose up, exposing porcelain skin and the beginnings of toned muscle. It would’ve been the perfect picture of beauty and grace…had he actually spiked the ball.

Lev’s hand connected with air, missing the ball just barely as he fell back to the floor, not bothering to hide his frustration as he collapsed to the floor.

“Lev, what the hell was that?!”

“I don’t know! I’ll get it next time I swear—”

“That’s what you always say!”

The rest of the team seemed to join in on the teasing after that, and while Lev’s abrupt failure and waste of energy would’ve pissed Yaku off months before, he couldn’t help but laugh fondly to himself. This was how it was now, _this_ was the problem. A soft smile found its way onto Yaku’s face as he watched his tall teammate enthusiastically pick himself off the floor, beckoning Kenma to toss for him again.

_He never gives up huh?_

It was both praiseworthy and stupid, but Yaku couldn’t help but fall victim to its charm. He admired Lev’s unending effort and confidence, and the admiration had slowly bloomed into something more, something—

“So, you gonna tell him you want to date him or are you just gonna make bedroom eyes at him all day?”

_Oh, Kuroo’s still here._

Yaku’s eye twitched, and he turned on Kuroo furiously, not paying attention in the slightest to what was going on behind him on the court. As a result, he ignored the approaching footsteps, the sound simply blending into the void which was his life.

“Kuroo if you’re not going to say anything useful about confessing to Lev, get lost,” Yaku began, slowly turning his head to his side out of habit. “I can’t just walk up to him and tell him he’s smoking ho—LY SHIT.”

Yaku felt his soul leave his body, and yeah…there went the last of his pride as well. Standing right beside him, breathing heavy from practice, was Lev. Lev, with his stupid and beautiful eyes widening to the size of dinner plates. The first year must’ve just jogged up to him, and Yaku ( _idiot_ ) couldn’t stop running his mouth in time.

Out of all the ways he could’ve confessed, of course it went like this. And now he was all alone with the other, with no escape or excuse ready. Kuroo had rushed off, probably to laugh his ass off somewhere private. _Fuckin_ …

“Uh…” Lev began, his muscles relaxing as he nervously looked at the ground. “I came to ask if you’d like to help me practice receives for a while…but…”

_But I accidentally confessed instead and now you have to let me down gently. Yeah, I know._

Yaku sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as his face burned in humiliation. Seriously, this whole day was definitely one of his worst. _Well, now there’s no use stalling, I’ll just—_

“Yaku-san, maybe we could talk later,” Lev said with a nervous smile, gesturing back to the court where their teammates were beginning to look their way. _Ah, right_. This conversation was too personal for where they were at. Yaku couldn’t say he wasn’t grateful. At least he wouldn’t be rejected in public…

Yaku tried to look at the bright side of things, but if he were being honest, he felt like dissolving into the ground. And it wasn’t simply from the embarrassment either, Yaku really did like Lev. He liked Lev _a lot_ , and while he didn’t blame the other for it, it stung.

“Uh, sure,” Yaku replied, clearing his throat. “We can—”

“And you can take me out this weekend too, I like ice cream,” Lev continued, his voice hurried and his pale face taking on the color of roses from how much he was blushing.

Yaku blanched, his muscles freezing in place as he glanced up at his long time crush. _No way._ _No way, no way_ …“Wha—you…like…a date?” He almost winced at the word. It was too good to be true, Yaku was dreaming, or he was misunderstanding something again. _Right…right?_

But Lev simply smiled brightly, nodding happily before running towards the court. “You got it! Now come on!”

But Yaku felt like he was still processing the last few minutes, the ice in his veins slowly thawing as his heart raced, his entire being in both complete bliss and disbelief.

He had a date with Lev. Lev liked him back.

Yaku felt twenty times lighter, and as Lev shot him a smile from across the gym, he couldn’t help but be pulled in by it, joining the other on the same side of the net. And at the same time, he couldn’t help but laugh at himself. Seems as if he’d worried for nothing. It might not have been the smoothest confession, but it worked out in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! 
> 
> Twitter: itsloveuasshole  
> Tumblr: its-love-u-asshole


	3. kurotsuki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated T for very mild suggestive language ^^ But otherwise, it's all gewddd, enjoy!

Kuroo Tetsurou prided himself on his self-control, his restraint, and his impeccable ability to focus. He had dedicated his life to volleyball and academics in high school, had even been captain during his third year. He’d studied immensely hard to get into the best university, and he seldom got a low score on his quizzes and tests at college. In short, he was the picture of calm, cool, and collected, at least on the outside.

But this…this was too much. This would destroy him if he had to stare at the blond in front of him for more than another few seconds, yet he couldn’t tear his eyes away. Kuroo dropped his chemistry textbook, nearly ripping out the page he’d been analyzing before Kei had called his name, forcing him to turn around and witness the most gorgeous sight in the world.

_No. No, you have two exams tomorrow, don’t get distracted._

Easier said than done. Kuroo let out a pathetic whine. “Are you wearing my shirt?”

Kei’s eyes widened, his bored expression dissolving in a way which would’ve been rewarding had Kuroo not been drinking in the rest of his boyfriend. “Uh…what?”

Kei blinked, like he’d heard wrong, glancing down over his own outfit. In truth, Kuroo remembered Kei had walked out to ask Kuroo what he’d wanted for dinner, but he’d been at a loss. As soon as Kuroo had caught a glimpse of the blond, he’d lost all brain power instantly, and the chemistry formulas which had been running through his mind were automatically put on hold.

“You’re wearing _my_ shirt,” Kuroo said again, twirling his pen excessively to keep his hands occupied. It was a miracle he hadn’t dropped it too. Really, he shouldn’t have to say more, it should’ve been obvious what the issue was, and he pouted to himself. Normally, he found giving Kei the upper hand in teasing to be adorable, but Kuroo was too busy to actually engage with him, so it was no fun at all.

Ugh, this was the most awful thing about university, having to resist his amazing boyfriend in order to study. Life was cruel.

Kei quirked an eyebrow, still not fully grasping the problem. The blond pulled on the red shirt, the article a bit shorter than Kei’s usual shirts given their height difference. The shirt was plain, the only image on it being the university logo. The point was, it was _Kuroo’s_ shirt. Kei fit into it…nicely. _Very_ nicely. He filled it out in most places, but the neckline was a bit too low and stretched out given Kuroo’s broad frame. It wasn’t a big deal in the mirror probably, but it gave Kuroo a delicious look at his boyfriend’s collar bones and the tops of his shoulders, the soft skin practically inventing him to touch and— _stop right there._

Kuroo groaned loudly, ditching the pen to pull at his hair. Kei was wearing his shirt, and Kuroo felt a mix of possessiveness and awe, because Kei looked _good_. So _good_ , and Kuroo wanted to show him off. Wearing his shirt. Because Kei was his boyfriend, and everyone should know he’d scored such a beauty.

More importantly though, Kuroo wanted to wrap his arms around the blond and escort him back to bed, but that wasn’t an option today. One day, just one more day. After tomorrow he could cuddle and squeeze his boyfriend all he wanted. He could wait. He could…

Across the room, Kei continued to stare, his eyes finally flashing in cruel understanding a few seconds later. A smirk slowly lit up the blond’s face, equal parts alluring and mocking. Kuroo gulped, watching as Kei waltzed over and planted himself right on Kuroo’s desk, long legs shown off beautifully due to his shorts.

_Nope, I can’t wait. I can’t—_

But Kei’s voice interrupted his thoughts, and the blond reached forward to run his hands through Kuroo’s mess of hair. “You’re a perv, you know that right?”

The touch felt amazing, and it usually did the trick of soothing Kuroo beyond belief. Too bad it couldn’t last longer, stupid exams. Kuroo pouted further, but didn’t deny Kei’s words. Had he been in better spirits, he would’ve insisted Kei liked that about him, deep down. Kuroo was only a pervert when it came to his boyfriend after all. “Keiiii, you’re evil.”

Which Kuroo loved about him, just…not now, not when he couldn’t act on any of his desires to suffocate Kei with affection. Kuroo never thought he’d be cursing chemistry, his best subject, but here he was.

Kei snorted, shaking his head as he hopped off the desk, his hand sliding slowly down Kuroo’s face as he gave him a good view of his legs. “Maybe, I don’t care either way.”

Kuroo whimpered.

“ _But_ ,” Kei continued, directing a light scowl at the floor to cover up any embarrassment. Kuroo knew the strategy well, after so many years of dating the blond. “These shirts are comfortable. After you take your tests tomorrow, I _might_ just be wearing another one. Who knows?”

Kuroo perked up instantly, like there was a treat dangling in front of him, and barely caught the small smile on Kei’s face as he turned away towards the kitchen.

“Now, I’m ordering pizza,” Kei said in the same bored voice as usual. “Hurry up and get your work done.”

And well, with Kei’s proposition still fresh in the air, how could he say no?

Kuroo smirked to himself, feeling reenergized as he thought about coming home to Kei wearing his clothes again. He picked up his chemistry book, determined to get through the final review chapter before dinner. Funny how Kei had ended up both torturing and encouraging him in one go. Kuroo grinned, the affection in his heart swelling once more before he set his mind to doing the next problem in his book.

And well, as distracting as Kei could be, at least he knew how to motivate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Tumblr: its-love-u-asshole  
> Twitter: itsloveuasshole


	4. ushitsuki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another tumblr request for my friend Val <3 This time it's UshiTsuki, which omg its actually super fun to write them lol. Enjoy! This is sfw ^^

Kei never thought he’d be the type to visit his boyfriend’s matches, especially when said boyfriend was technically a big rival to his own team, yet here he was.

The Shiratorizawa side of the stands were as lively as ever, overwhelmingly purple and with the addition of lively cheerleaders to create as much hype as possible. Too noisy, if Kei had anything to say about it. But oh well, it wasn’t like he was here for anyone except—

“Wow! Did you see that spike?” Someone in the crowd behind him spoke with awe, and Kei couldn’t help the small feeling of pride in his chest. Annoying. “Ushijima is on fire today!”

“Yeah, it feels like more so than usual!”

“Maybe there are scouts somewhere he’s trying to impress?”

Kei couldn’t help but laugh. Not scouts, Ushijima wouldn’t try so hard for something like that…his motivations were simpler…

Kei felt his face flush, and he bit his lip to suppress the traitorous smile which wanted to express itself on his face. Below him, on the court, Ushijima was getting ready to serve again, and Kei doubted the other team would be able to stop it.

The team which Shiratorizawa was up against was significantly behind. The gap in points was actually impressive, even to someone like Kei. Maybe that was the pride again though.

As Ushijima got ready to serve, Kei saw his eyes dart to the left, scanning the stands until…

Their eyes finally met, for the first time since the game had started, and Kei felt his breathing stall. Ushijima had been too busy before then, and Kei had been too stubborn to let the ace know he would be watching the game until last minute. Instead he’d made a rushed phone call right before warm ups had begun, and the thought of it alone had him feeling more and more lame.

_“I’m coming to your dumb game, so don’t suck.”_

_“You are?”_

_“Yeah…don’t sound so shocked.”_

_“I’m not. I’m just very happy you’ll be there, Kei-kun. I want to see you.”_

Ushijima really was an idiot, with his harsh honesty and unexpectedly affectionate words, but Kei acknowledged that it was what he liked best about the ace. He trusted Ushijima to always tell him the truth, not to mislead or sugarcoat things. Communication, which was never Kei’s strong suit, was easy with him.

Kei liked him. He liked him more than he was ready to admit aloud, but he hoped it came through with his presence, if nothing else.

Ushijima’s eyes seemed to light up upon finding Kei’s, innocent and gentle in a way which drove Kei mad. The ace’s posture straightened, as if he was about to show off and needed the serve to be perfect.

_Looks like the crowd was right after all._

Ushijima wanted to impress Kei, how stupid. He should’ve known, Kei was already impressed enough by him, in many different ways.

Right before he served, the ace’s eyes drifted further down Kei’s body, smiling slightly before turning away. As the game continued, Kei looked down at himself in confusion, when he finally realized...

The purple shirt, which had the Shiratorizawa team name printed in bold on the front, had been a genuine gift from Ushijima after they’d first started dating. Originally, it had been somewhat embarrassing, since it had some less than appropriate implications. Of course though, Ushijima didn’t see it that way. To him, the thought was for Kei to have a piece of him, and mostly, Kei wore the shirt to bed (god knows he couldn’t wear it around his teammates or in public, not when he was from Karasuno). But today…today it had seemed appropriate. It was loose on him due to Ushijima’s broader stature, but otherwise it fit him well, and he couldn’t deny the satisfaction he felt when Ushijima became noticeably more fired up upon seeing him in it.

_Hm, maybe I’ll come to these games more often._

\--

“Are you wearing my shirt?” Ushijima asked after the game had ended. He was notably sweaty, his hair slightly matted to his forehead, and he raised his jersey to wipe at his neck. It gave Kei a good view of his abs, which he hated to admit pleased him greatly. Ushijima was oblivious to Kei’s less than innocent thoughts however, and Kei didn’t know whether to be peeved or thankful for it.

Kei scowled at him, clutching the bottom of the shirt in question. “Yeah, you gave it to me to wear didn’t you?”

That was the other thing about dating Ushijima, he was completely unaffected by any of Kei’s biting remarks.

“Yes, but I didn’t think you would,” the ace continued, smiling softly. “It looks very good on you. I’m happy to see you.”

Kei felt his face light up, and he swore he saw Ushijima’s eyes glint playfully in a rare show of teasing. Kei rolled his eyes, looking around to see if anyone was watching them before he stepped forward, letting Ushijima rest his forehead against his own. It wasn’t enough, but they’d have time later.

Kei smirked lightly, feeling Ushijima’s hand slowly grasp his. “Well, I might wear it more often then…when I come to more games.”

Judging from Ushijima’s low chuckle and the way his hand squeezed the blond’s, Kei knew the other was on board with the plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! All comments are appreciated <3
> 
> Tumblr: its-love-u-asshole  
> Twitter: itsloveuasshole


	5. Tsukkihina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated M for sexual content, and this time we're dealing with Tsukkihina, which I've always wanted to write! Enjoy!

It was when they were in moments like this that Hinata would remember. Tsukishima was above him, his breathing labored and muscles tight with self-restraint. His glasses were gone, sitting on the nightstand beside them, and his eyes glowed so much without them Hinata would’ve maybe compared them to candlelight. Yeah, that sounded good. It made sense too, from the way the blond’s gaze was burning into his own.

Hinata’s body was on fire, his skin slick with sweat and his harsh breathing filling the whole room. Thank god his parents were gone. Hinata would’ve hated to keep in the small moans he was making, to not hear the ones Tsukishima made in return.

Hinata felt _full_ , stretched open thoroughly to accommodate Tsukishima inside him, and now they were finally connected. After two years as teammates, rivals, and friends, he had Tsukishima where he was always meant to be. Funny, how after so much teasing and snarking, this was how Tsukishima would show himself during their intimate moments.

But well, Hinata had already kind of guessed as much.

Tsukishima’s pupils were blown wide, and his breaths stuttered every now and again as he waited for Hinata to give him the go ahead, for Hinata to say he was comfortable. Because that was all Tsukishima cared about. He wanted Hinata to feel good, amazing even, though it was their first time. So considerate, so loving, so different from the emotionally constipated first year Hinata had once known.

“Mm, Tsukishima,” Hinata breathed, his words stalled by a small moan when he felt the blond twitch inside him. God, he felt so _good_. Tsukishima was going to take him, come because of him, and Hinata couldn’t take it much longer. “You’re so wow…y’know?”

Hinata reached up as he spoke, cradling Tsukishima’s face in his hands. The skin underneath his palms was warm and flushed, and the lustful look in Tsukishima’s eyes seemed to double at the praise. _Yeah, c’mon, always look at me like that._

“Hin—Shouyou,” Tsukishima corrected, and the use of his first name shot tingles through Hinata’s body. The blond gave a small jerk forward, tearing moans out of both of them, and Hinata’s strong legs immediately went to wrap around the blocker’s waist, pushing him closer. “You feel so good…fuck…so hot…so…”

The blond looked downright desperate, but his eyes showed a mix of desire and reverence for Hinata, and it was the last straw. That look was all for him, how could he not respond?

“I love seeing you like this...” Hinata managed to whisper, despite his embarrassment, and Tsukishima almost growled in pleasure. But still, he waited, patient as ever. But Hinata figured they’d both waited long enough. “C’mon now, f-fuck me.”

With an obscene moan, Tsukishima drew himself back, giving a strong thrust forward which made Hinata see stars. Tsukishima leaned down, pressing their mouths together sloppily as he began to thrust in earnest, and Hinata pushed back to meet every single one, taking everything Tsukishima could give him.

A pace was easy to find after that, and before Hinata knew it, the night melted into a memory of loud moans, arched backs, and the feeling of Tsukishima’s touch all over his body. It was intoxicating. From the way the room was spinning to how sticky and hot their skin felt as they moved together, it was all making Hinata delirious with pleasure. Their hands were all over each other, each subtle press of fingers drawing out moans from the blond and himself as they both got their fill of each other. As if they’d ever actually get enough, Hinata had a lot of stamina after all.

It was almost scary, how intense and wonderful it was, but he trusted Tsukishima more than anything, after all their time together. To think they’d come this far. Once his enemy, now his lover, and Hinata wouldn’t have had it any other way.

Even as Tsukishima finished, collapsing down beside Hinata in exhaustion, he didn’t doubt Tsukishima would be there in the morning, and for many more after that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! All comments and kudos are appreciated <3
> 
> Tumblr: its-love-u-asshole  
> Twitter: itsloveuasshole


	6. Iwaoi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again hehe, this time with some iwaoi! This chapter is completely sfw ^^ Enjoy!

Iwaizumi glared at the set before him, the overhead lights and the chatter of the director suddenly too stimulating for him, even with all his experience in the industry.

What had he gotten himself into?

Iwaizumi never thought he’d regret taking a job, especially when it came to the epic action films he loved so much. He was an actor, _this_ was his livelihood, and therefore what he enjoyed doing. It came with a lot of good memories and opportunities, and since Iwaizumi was a relatively reserved celebrity, he avoided tabloid rumors for the most part. Yeah, his life was good. He made a hefty salary, and he got to have fun in the process.

_Plus_ …

Acting was something close to his heart, and it was how he’d met his husband, the ever popular Oikawa Tooru.

Oikawa Tooru, his beloved partner, who happened to be the source of his woes that day.

Iwaizumi watched as the pretty brunet was touched up with makeup, his calm smile blinding and his sparkling eyes quickly reading over the script before the scene started. Such a perfectionist. Oikawa was the opposite of Iwaizumi in a lot of ways when it came to acting. He was often the protagonist of action films, with how he radiated confidence and the way he seemed to have the natural aura of a leader. His skills were much more varied though. Yes, Oikawa was also the star of quite a few romance films, comedies, and had even acted in a few horror movies in the past.

In short, he was a star, and Iwaizumi couldn’t be more proud. Of course, it wasn’t always so simple. Oikawa was someone who rather enjoyed the spotlight, and his name popped up in magazines and on rumor sites more than either of them liked. But oh well, they were used to it. They trusted each other, and at the end of the day, Iwaizumi couldn’t be happier with the other by his side.

So naturally, when they’d both been cast in the same film, something which hadn’t happened in years, they’d jumped on the opportunity to work together. Iwaizumi was the protagonist’s best friend, and Oikawa was the protagonist’s love interest.

Currently, they were about to shoot the epic kiss scene, an important highlight of any movie. It was fairly standard, the protagonist was about to go risk his life against the main villain, and thus had to act as if he’d never see his true love ever again.

Again, standard. _Standard_ …

Oikawa nodded happily as the director informed him of a few acting tips, and before Iwaizumi knew it, the bell was being sounded, and it was time.

It should’ve been fine. It should’ve been no big deal. Iwaizumi was a goddamn _professional_.

But as he watched Oikawa’s eyelashes flutter seductively, as he saw the brunet’s lips part to welcome someone else’s…it was more than he could take. Iwaizumi clutched the armrest of his chair, the costume he had on suddenly too itchy and form fitting. He remembered how he’d kissed Oikawa right before shooting had started, how he’d held his hand before an important scene, how they’d fooled around a bit in the dressing rooms. Oikawa was his, and he was Oikawa’s. At the end of the day, it was them against the world, so why was this bugging him?

_God, don’t tell me…_

The denial swam in his brain, making his vision hazy and his thoughts run all over the place. No way. This was not happening. He had to get himself together, his scene was next, and he had to—

“Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi’s eyes snapped open, and he was greeted by the wide eyes of his husband, the brunet’s head tilted to the side in the most adorable way. _Fuck. I hate him._

“Iwa-chan…you zoned out again, you missed the whole scene!” Oikawa scolded, holding up a water bottle which Iwaizumi gratefully took. “You’re not getting sick are you? Or is my acting just that good?”

“I’m _not_ sick,” he replied, chugging half the water in one go. Iwaizumi couldn’t believe he’d let himself drift so far from reality. His blood was still boiling, but whatever. At least the damn scene was over. “And don’t get too full of yourself. I’m just happy that cheesy scene is fucking done with, how many takes did you need?”

Oikawa bristled as expected, and Iwaizumi was almost satisfied, until the brunet froze mid tirade. It only took the one moment of hesitation for Iwaizumi to know he had lost, he’d revealed way too much by referencing the scene at all. Now he just had to be ready to either brush it off or deny it completely.

_Great…_

Slowly, a smirk formed on his husband’s face, one way too attractive to be fair. It made Iwaizumi want to kiss the daylights out of him, but he couldn’t risk ruining their makeup. They still had about two more scenes to go today, one which included a second kiss with the protagonist, and Iwaizumi did _not_ want to see that more than he had to.

Oikawa’s eyes sparkled with triumph and satisfaction, like he was starring a villain instead of some corny love interest. Not good.

“Oh Hajime…are you jea—”

“I’m _not_ jealous.” Iwaizumi’s voice was practically a snarl, and yup, he’d definitely lost.

“You are!” Oikawa gasped in glee, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi in excitement. At least most of their co-stars were used to this shit by now, and no one bothered to glance over at whatever nonsense Oikawa was spouting. “Aw, you’re so cute Iwa-chan!”

“Shut up already!” Iwaizumi didn’t pull away though, which was a bigger blow to his pride. He couldn’t deny that after the dumb scene, it felt nice to have Oikawa back in his arms, where he belonged. _Damn_. “How is it cute? Makes no sense…”

“Oh Iwa-chan. Sweet, naïve Iwa-chan—”

“ _Hey_ —”

“It’s cute because you actually think I enjoy kissing anyone but you,” Oikawa said softly, his volume dropping until it felt like it was only the two of them, hiding some big secret. Oikawa’s eyes were gorgeous despite the color contacts he’d been forced to wear, his smile soft and solely for his husband to see. Iwaizumi couldn’t help it, his face warmed up immediately, and _damn you Oikawa_.

Damn him for being everything Iwaizumi needed and more.

All the tension from before seemed to drain out of him, and now he felt especially silly. But it hardly mattered, not when Oikawa was kissing him in the familiar, mind blowing way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I kinda like this au lmaoo maybe I'll make a bigger fic out of it one day ;) 
> 
> Tumblr: its-love-u-asshole   
> Twitter: itsloveuasshole


	7. Ushitsuki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Been a while since I've updated this drabble series lol but I've gotten a few requests lately ^^ This one is for uselessvalshit on tumblr! She requested either kurotsuki or ushitsuki, but I figured writing for a rarepair would be refreshing. I hope you enjoy!

Tsukishima was  _not_  used to having to dive for so many receives. But this week had been particularly grueling when it came to practice, and eventually, he couldn't take it anymore.

His knees ached, and his legs protested, making him feel like less and less of an athlete as the minutes went by. After Karasuno's practice match two days before, he'd slowly removed his kneepads with a wince, and had to face the facts.

Tsukishima needed new kneepads. The ones he currently owned were his brother's old pair, and they were tattered and tearing at the back. They hardly offered any support anymore, as evidenced by the pain which shot up his thighs whenever he'd been forced to receive a ball.

He hated shopping, more because of the crowds than anything else. But one look from his mom and that had been it. She always did nag him when his safety was at risk. He'd soon been given some cash and sent to the nearest sportswear store, on a  _Sunday_  no less.

His free time would be stuck in lines and among unruly customers. Perfect. He just hoped he could take care of things quickly.

As he walked into the store, the bright overhead lights threatened to give him a headache, as did the neon colored display items. Sneakers, sweats, jogging shorts...Tsukishima walked past them all, only focused on his goal.

However, as he came upon what he was looking for, his steps screeched to a halt, the squeak of his converse echoing against the polished floor.

Tsukishima's palms began to sweat as his mind raced, and he was suddenly very aware of  _everything_. Everything, as in his choice of outfit, how his hair looked, and why he should even care in the first place.

_Dammit._

The kneepads were in the back, currently being restocked neatly and precisely by a tall, broad shouldered employee. Tsukishima swallowed.

There were a lot of ways he could've handled this. He could've said hello like a normal person, or he could've just walked away altogether to avoid his own awkwardness.

The shock of seeing Ushijima Wakatoshi in any environment outside of club activities had Tsukishima's brain melting though, and instead all that came out was--

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tsukishima cringed at his own voice, the suddenness of it breaking up the serene atmosphere of mainstream pop hits playing through the store's loud speakers.

Ushijima didn't startle, not notably, but Tsukishima could see the faintest hint of surprise cross his gentle, carved out features.

Tsukishima wanted to pull his own hair for that observation, but he refrained. He had goosebumps, and his stomach twisted, not unpleasantly either. It had become the normal response whenever he happened to run into the ace, which seemed to be a common occurrence as of late.

"Tsukishima, I'm happy to see you," the third year finally said, blinking away his shock. He ignored Tsukishima's question, probably because the answer was obvious and he knew Tsukishima to be the observant type. The store uniform...suited him quite well.

And yeah, again with his fucking _bluntness_.

Ushijima seemed to disregard his task in favor of walking over to Tsukishima, like the blond was some sort of  _distraction_. Ushijima never got distracted. Tsukishima didn't know why the undivided attention made him so damn happy.

Tsukishima couldn't stop the blush from rising to his cheeks, and defiantly looked away when he saw Ushijima smile because of it. "Please don't just  _say_  things like that."

"But it's the truth." Ushijima's voice lacked any teasing, as if the  _truth_  was the only acceptable answer in any situation.

Tsukishima sighed.  _Yeah, I know._ Part of him knew the feeling was mutual as well, but he kindly told that part to shut up. Ever since the last match against Shiratorizawa, they'd been not-so-accidentally running into each other. This time was unplanned, but well, the universe just liked to poke fun at Tsukishima whenever it could.

At first, Tsukishima had scorned Ushijima's clear interest in him. The third year had pulled him aside privately after that last game, shamelessly complimenting Tsukishima's blocking skills before the topic of volleyball quickly dissolved into topics far friendlier.

Ushijima looked and talked to him as if he wanted to know _everything_ about Tsukishima. Likes, dislikes, favorite music, whatever Tsukishima found interesting, even if Ushijima himself had no cares or opinions about them.

Tsukishima had resisted at first, not desiring a relationship or the stoic affections of someone who'd be off to college in a matter of months.

But...well...that had backfired, hadn't it?

After weeks of failed dodging, Tsukishima realized that maybe there was a lot more behind Ushijima's serious and unfeeling facade. In fact, now that he knew better, those descriptions felt far too inappropriate.

Ushijima really had worn him down in the end, and they'd eventually exchanged numbers. Nightly texting sessions weren't uncommon, and neither were walks in the park which Tsukishima never dared classify as dates.

Ushijima probably had no issue doing so though, and the thought made Tsukishima's heart pound in his ears.

"I didn't know you worked here," Tsukishima finally said, eyes staring at his own shoes. It was only then he noticed how ratty his converse looked, and how bruised up his knees were. Self-conscious and taken aback, Tsukishima lifted his head, his eyes meeting light hazel ones like a magnet.

Yeah, Tsukishima didn't mind them much either...

"You're hurt," Ushijima said, his brow furrowing, the first time Tsukishima had actually seen annoyance on the other's face. He catalogued it in his brain, always somewhat pleased when he got a new expression out of the ace. "What happened?"

Tsukishima thought about scoffing or sneering, because had it been anyone else, Tsukishima would've told them to mind their own business. This was already more social interaction than Tsukishima was willing to have that day, but the scathing remarks never had a chance to form. Tsukishima sighed, Ushijima's concern too genuine for him to consider being an asshole.

Ushijima had a weird way of disarming him, and while it had bothered him in the past, now he was just used to it.

"My kneepads are shit and falling apart, that's what," Tsukishima said with a grimace, trying to hide the bruises as best he could. He looked up to the display Ushijima had been taking care of, reaching forward automatically when he saw a pair in his size. I need to get new ones or else--"

A firm hand on his wrist stopped him.

Tsukishima blinked in shock, but didn't reject the touch, looking to Ushijima for an explanation.

Those hazel eyes bored in him, and Tsukishima already knew it would be no use arguing with whatever was about to come out of Ushijima's mouth.

“Don’t worry about getting that, I’ll buy it for you.”

But well, he would sure  _try_  to argue.

"W-what? No way, I can--" Tsukishima tried protesting, and while Ushijima did release his wrist, it was obvious the other wasn't taking no for an answer.

"I want to." Ushijima shrugged, and before Tsukishima could say more, the third year grabbed the package of kneepads, and began strolling towards the register. "I get a discount as well, so it's no trouble."

"That's not--it's--" Tsukishima struggled, and all the while, Ushijima kept ringing up the purchase. "Would you listen to me? Why would you want to buy them for me? You don't have to."

His mother had given him the cash for them already. If Ushijima was really so insistent, he could give Tsukishima the discount, but otherwise--

"I like you, as you know," Ushijima stated, the smallest bit of amusement coming through in his tone.  _Bastard_. “So I want to get you something.”

_You make it sound so simple…_

And _duh,_  Tsukishima knew that, but to actually hear the other say it so casually was another thing. As much as they were aware of this... _thing_ between them, they hadn't really acted on it. The closest they came to being ‘romantic’ involved their late-night calls, hushed voices blending together until sleep came.

Just the memory had Tsukishima's stomach stirring with butterflies, but he pushed it away.

"You like me too," Ushijima continued, like he was sharing facts for a test or something. The call out had Tsukishima rolling his eyes, but he didn't object. He was too  _tired_  to object, and as much as he could deny the pants off anything, ever since that final match against Shiratorizawa, he found it more pointless to do so.

"Yeah, so what?" He muttered, rubbing at his wrist and refusing to make direct eye contact. He could still feel the warmth from Ushijima's palm...

He saw Ushijima tense, not expecting the easy admission probably, and Tsukishima felt satisfaction from that, no matter how embarrassing this whole thing was.

The silence between them stretched on as Ushijima looked at him,  _analyzing_  him, and he knew the gaze was way too intimate given their public environment. At least no one else was in line.

Eventually, Tsukishima heard the sound of a receipt being printed, and Ushijima pocketed it for safe keeping, handing Tsukishima the kneepads.

Tsukishima would take extra good care of them, he knew.

He reached out, letting their fingers touch as they held the new pads. But Ushijima didn't let go, the exchange more of a reason to be connected, and they both wanted to take advantage.

Somehow though, Tsukishima thought this was only the first opportunity of many.

The tips of Ushijima's fingers were warm and soft, sending sparks of electricity up his arms, and he didn't mind how he craved more.

They stayed like that until laughter from a group of customers snapped them out of it, and Ushijima was forced to greet them.

Before he could walk away though, Tsukishima grabbed his shirt, catching his attention in an instant. Yeah, Tsukishima could get used to that.

"Call me later," he said, not really a question. Something had changed between them in such a short, insignificant lapse of time. It was almost gross, how among mannequins and ugly shoes, they'd managed to stop dancing around their feelings.

Although...Tsukishima was starting to think they never really had. God, he hoped he wasn’t becoming a sap. He’d never live that down.

Ushijima smiled at him, and Tsukishima's heart soared. Oh well.

"Don't I always?"

_Yeah_ , Tsukishima thought, and he knew his smile matched the other's.

No use denying that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> [Tumblr](http://its-love-u-asshole.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/itsloveuasshole)


	8. Kurotsuki--kissing on a dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking some request prompts on twitter, so I'll be posting them here! Enjoy ;)

It’s not something he needs to be _dared_ to do, in Kuroo’s opinion. He’s been trying to kiss Tsukishima Kei for what feels like a lifetime and a half, even though Kuroo is only eighteen and experiencing the first of many shitty parties.

He doesn’t mind the alcohol, or seeing his friends, but at a certain point he could use some quiet, a soft blanket, and maybe some _water_. Goddamn, is there nothing in this house with zero alcohol content?

He feels like an old man, and he doesn’t mind, can’t mind, because his problems are much bigger right now than crappy ciders and four-dollar wine.

He can’t remember who suggested a middle school callback like this, because that’s how he can best describe truth or dare, but Kuroo hates them. He hopes they know it too, and Kuroo glares at everyone sending him smug glances.

Any tipsiness he’d been accumulating vanishes in an instant when Futakuchi drunkenly slurs his request, and Kuroo, being the brave idiot he is, just had to pick dare over truth.

A dare to kiss Tsukishima Kei. He can feel Futakuchi smirk before the words leave his mouth, but when they do, the counter Kuroo is leaning on pretty much disappears and he almost falls on his ass.

Everyone else thinks it’s the alcohol, he and Futakuchi know better.

Tsukishima is looking at him now, right from where he’s perched himself by the fridge, trying to become one with the wall. As if it would ever work. Tsukishima is about as stunning as he is _done_ with everything, a very high level. But when his name leaves Futakuchi’s lips, those beautiful eyes flick up to Kuroo in less than a second, the anticipation matching Kuroo’s own.

They both want it, it’s pretty clear, but Kuroo won’t go into why they’ve held back for so long. It’s embarrassing, and he chalks it up to the fact that they’re both pure idiots. Idiots with 4.0 GPAs, but idiots.

Not so much cowards though, not anymore. Kuroo might’ve preferred a rainstorm or a low-lit alley for a first kiss, because it’s his style. He’s told Tsukishima this before, and it earned him a scoff. A scoff which covered up the blond’s blush quite horribly.

It’s similar to the one Tsukishima has now, but this one is brighter and cuter and something photo worthy.

At this point, he doesn’t care where they kiss, as long as they do. Next time, he’ll forgo the audience though, as drunk and uncaring as they seem.

He’ll either have to punch Futakuchi later or hug him, Kuroo hasn’t decided yet.

“Okay,” he utters, strained and shy, and he almost sees relief cross Tsukishima’s face.

As if Kuroo wouldn’t want to kiss him. Ha.

“Whatever, get it over with,” Tsukishima mutters, and yeah…Kuroo really wish they didn’t have an audience. Maybe then Tsukishima would be more open, the fake reluctance gone. The fact he’s being a good sport though, that he’s already taking two steps towards Kuroo…

 Like a magnet to metal.

He can’t think much at all as he moves towards Tsukishima, and it’s like his hands already know what do. They pull Tsukishima down gently; he’s gotten taller, will probably continue getting taller until Kuroo has to lean up to kiss him. The thought thrills him.

Their lips touch, and Tsukishima’s hands land on his chest, hesitant.

It’s not a dramatic or impressive kiss by any means, it’s quick and soft, barely a brush of their lips. But it sends Kuroo’s head spinning, because Tsukishima smells so much better up close, and Kuroo actually appreciates the taste of alcohol this time. Tsukishima has a way of making everything better.

Tsukishima presses in right before they part, firm, like sealing a promise, and Kuroo can’t hold in a gasp.

He’s putty and he knows it, but that’s fine with him. And when they part, Tsukishima looks about as dazed as he feels, staring at Kuroo’s lips like he wants more. Kuroo can relate, and he promises to pull Tsukishima close again later, where they can take as much as they please.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of these are beta-ed heavily, so forgive any typos *cries*


	9. kurotsuki--victory kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt request from twitter!

As much as Kuroo loves volleyball, he promised his grandmother he'd focus on his studies more this year, so he can find a good job in the future. Naturally, sacrifices have to be made.

A semester away, more specifically. Maybe even a year off the court.

It's not something Kuroo minds or disagrees with, but he admits he misses the rush of blocking a powerful spike, the exhaustion after a good game. He knows he'll always have volleyball waiting for him, so the frustration isn't as strong as it could be, but some nights poured over science books make him restless anyways.

Gym machines can only do so much for him.

There is an upside though, one which far outweighs any negatives in his opinion.

Going to Tsukishima's games, watching him play and strive to win, the look of pure concentration in his eyes...

Kuroo never would've been able to soak up every detail of his boyfriend's ferocity if he hadn’t taken some time off. Sure, playing against him allowed for some, but not like this. Like this, from the front row of the school's arena, Kuroo sees everything.

The smug smiles after a successful block, the excited glint after a winning set, even the frustration of losing one...

Proud isn't a good word for what Kuroo feels. Instead it's a mix of that, along with adoration and awe, which makes him jump at every play, which makes him bite his lip from the suspense. He cheers louder than anyone else, he knows it.

Tsukishima has come such a long way since high school, in how he communicates and observes, in how he utilizes all his teammates.

Kuroo wouldn't miss a game for the world now. The student body along with them; they are a powerhouse university, a lot of that is thanks to Tsukishima. At least, that's what Kuroo says when he's bragging at parties.

_"My Tsukki is the best blocker this school has ever had!"_

It gets him an elbow to the ribs, usually, but it's worth it.

His fists clench in this lap when Tsukishima blocks another powerful spike, and Kuroo's heart is beating like crazy. They just need one more point...

The ball is picked up by the other team, each pass making Kuroo's blood rush more, and then it's over to their side.

The ace spikes, and--

Kuroo shoots up from his seat, and for once his cheers are drowned out by the whole arena erupting in applause.

That's okay though, Kuroo's victory is still ten times sweeter than theirs. He doesn't care about the people trying to crowd around the team, or the blow of the whistle. They won, they  _won_.

Tsukishima turns around to face him just as Kuroo reaches him, looking out of breath, eyes on fire. Kuroo loves him like this, victorious.

Tsukishima expects it now when Kuroo's arms wrap around him, bringing him down for a fierce kiss the entire school can see, because right now Tsukishima's adrenaline outweighs any embarrassment or shyness.

He grabs Kuroo's face, pulling him close, stealing kiss after kiss as his legs finally give out, and they fall to the floor.

So yeah, Kuroo doesn't mind being an audience member. It has its perks, millions and millions of them, and he tells Tsukishima as much, whispering in his ear.

It gets him another kiss or two, or three. He loses count, like the points of a scoreboard, but in his opinion, this kind of reward is way better.

For both of them.

 


	10. bokuaka- blindfolded kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oo it's been so long since I've written these two, but they're just as sappy and in love as ever ^^

Akaashi doesn't know why he indulges Bokuto sometimes. That's what he says, but in reality it's a blend of love and his own personal curiosity.

He'll never admit to it, but surely people must suspect. Akaashi wouldn't be with Bokuto if he didn't enjoy his experiments, his eccentricity.

It's cute, it's endearing. Akaashi wants it forever, and he can look as unperturbed as he damn well pleases. Bokuto knows how Akaashi really feels, otherwise he wouldn't constantly ask for his help with things like...taste...tests?

"Tell me how this is Kuroo's fault again?" Akaashi asks, not that he has any problem blaming Kuroo for everything. Bokuto's stunts, sleepless nights, global warming. Whatever.

Bokuto huffs, crossing his arms in a way which makes his muscles flex. Akaashi focuses on his voice instead, or tries too. "He told me his taste buds were better than mine, you know...whatever it's called on those fancy cooking shows you like."

_Ah_.

"Your palate?" Akaashi asks, even though he knows he's right. Bokuto nods, triumphant, and Akaashi can't help but smile.

This does explain the spread of random foods on their coffee table. From potato to scrambled egg, to some meats, and vegetables Akaashi doesn't remember the names of.

It's pointless to ask Bokuto what the point of all this is, why he cares so much about being able to appreciate and recognize foods he never cooks with, but...

When Bokuto is set on something, he's set on something, and Akaashi suspects he finds these little competitions fun.

So, Akaashi complies, popping a slice of apple into his mouth before spooning various things into Bokuto's.

"Spinach!"

Wrong.

"Uh...strawberry."

Nope.

"Steak."

Not even close.

"Cheese."

N-- _oh_.

Actually, that one is right. Bokuto doesn't even like cheese. Akaashi stops trying to understand.

He can't help but smile as Bokuto thinks long and hard over what kind of vegetable he has in his mouth, ultimately coming up wrong again. They keep going, because apparently Kuroo was able to identify twenty correctly, and Bokuto is stubborn in all the best ways.

Eventually though, they get to the last item.

Apples.

Licking his lips, Akaashi has another. They're especially good today, he'll have to remember this brand when he goes to the store again.

They're sweet without being unbearable, but the flavor is there, and a thought pops into Akaashi's head instantly.

Smiling, all too smug and predatory, Akaashi leans forward, stealing a kiss. Luckily, the last thing Bokuto ate was ice cream, and while Akaashi hates the taste of chocolate, he's never strayed away from Bokuto.

His tongue swipes against Bokuto's bottom lip teasingly, and Bokuto is as weak as ever, letting him in.

It doesn't take long for Akaashi to forget the game, with how Bokuto's strong hands pull him into his lap, tiling his head back so Akaashi can deepen their kiss. They don't mind the messiness, or the slow speed, each kiss leaving a soft smack in the air.

Akaashi never gets tired of this, of Bokuto, and everything about him. Even his irrational competitive streak.

It gets Akaashi kisses either way, and when he pulls back, lips perfectly swollen, he already knows he'll be lying to Kuroo.

Twenty...five correct answers. That sounds accurate.

If Kuroo doesn't believe him, that's his problem.

Sighing, Akaashi unties Bokuto's blindfold, laughing as he blinks wildly.

He steals another kiss, short and sweet, and Bokuto grins wide and bright enough to blind him.

"Apples?" Bokuto asks, tightening his hold around Akaashi's waist.

Akaashi’s arches a brow. "And?"

"Akaashi!" Bokuto's grin can get wider it seems, but so can Akaashi's, and the competition is forgotten for the rest of the night as they fall onto the couch in a heap of laughter.

 


	11. kurotsuki--fake dating kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it's a crime that I've never touched a fake dating au before, but there's a first time for everything lol thank you Ivy, ilu <3

When Kuroo asked Tsukishima to be his fake date for this wedding, he'd promised the blond he wouldn't have to do anything uncomfortable.

It had been a pain to get Tsukishima to agree, but Kuroo hadn't been able to convince anyone else, and the friends he had who _were_ willing either had plans already, or had met his family before.

Therefore, he was stuck. It didn't fill him with dread initially. He and Tsukishima had become pretty good friends in their years at university. Daily coffee meet-ups, weekly dinners and movies; Kuroo loved spending time with him. It was fun in a way he couldn't explain, like his energy was never depleted.

Tsukishima was a recharge for Kuroo, one of his favorite people to be around. Kuroo counted down the days until they saw each other again, stomach twisted with knots and blood rushing with anticipation.

They were...they were really good friends. That stuff was normal, right?

Didn't matter. Tsukishima would give him hell after a weekend like this.

The whole plan to avoid doing anything too couple-y in front of Kuroo's relatives went down the shitter pretty fast. Like...less than an hour after their arrival.

Why his family had gotten particularly insistent on him getting a boyfriend or girlfriend lately was beyond him. If they'd laid off, he and Tsukishima wouldn't be in this situation.

Kuroo winced as Tsukishima gave him a look which could only convey death and regret as they stood in front of the hotel fountain.

One of the most beautiful, hand crafted fountains Kuroo had ever seen.

He hated it.

He hated it because his aunt insisted they take a romantic picture in front of it, kissing and everything. She  _was_  a photographer, staging was kind of her thing, but right then Kuroo wished she'd disappear.

This was why Aunt Melanie was cooler, but she was sick, so...Kuroo suffered.

Tsukishima probably would argue he had it worse, but  _ho hum_.

"Scoot closer you two! I want to get the angels in the background!"

Lord.

Savior.

Spirit. Please.

The snort Tsukishima hid behind his hand made things somewhat worth it. Kuroo always considered it a win to make Tsukishima laugh, at his expense or otherwise.

Kuroo couldn't relish the accomplishment as much as usual though. For whatever reason, his palms felt clammy, and the knots in his stomach were tighter, threatening to make him feel lightheaded.

It didn't make sense, usually being around Tsukishima calmed him to dangerous levels, but now...

"Alright you two," his aunt said, tone a little too suggestive for Kuroo to not consider flinging himself into the fountain.

Tsukishima jumped in surprise beside him, turning to face Kuroo. The hand Kuroo had wrapped around Tsukishima's waist tightened from his nerves, and he swallowed, his smile shaky.

Tsukishima seemed more in awe of that than anything, like he expected Kuroo's cockiness to shine through all weekend, even in situations like this.

Why wasn't it anyways?

Kuroo's heart was racing and he had no clue why, but then Tsukishima's head was gesturing towards the camera, the blush on his face spreading, and  _damn_ , had Tsukishima always been this cute?

Well of course, Kuroo reasoned a second later. It was Tsukishima after all. Tsukishima was always--oh.

It's the singular thought which opened Kuroo's life to a new circle of hell, a realization only intensified by Tsukishima's lips barely grazing his as his aunt pestered on and on.

Kuroo liked exaggerating at the best of times, but it truly did feel like his brain exploded in that moment.

Tsukishima's lips were soft, gentle, and Kuroo's eyes fluttered shut as he pressed back, trying to seek more of the contact.

Tsukishima squeaked at the action, and his face grew warmer against Kuroo's, making him laugh into the kiss.

The sound of a camera flash snapped him out of it, and as quick as it began, the kiss was over. Kuroo didn't like the way his heart wanted to protest.

"How cute!" His aunt called out, sounding miles away as she already began to walk away towards the hotel. "We're definitely saving this one!"

"Yeah," Kuroo muttered, still too lost to move his feet or put space between himself and Tsukishima.

The blond bit his lip, averting his gaze as he cleared his throat. "Uh, Kuroo, your hand..."

_Shit_.

Kuroo let go of him like he'd been burned, but he missed the warmth almost immediately. It was chilly sure, but he wasn't entirely certain that was the reason.

If he wasn't mistaken, he saw Tsukishima step forward, chasing the touch too.

The amount of things to unpack there was too much for Kuroo’s brain for the moment, and probably too much for the weekend, but...

As he watched Tsukishima walk away, he smiled. Maybe pretending to be in love wouldn't be so hard after all, especially when he'd apparently been halfway there already.

 


	12. kurotsuki--height difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble from twitter! I've got quite a few more of these coming ;)

It didn't matter what Kuroo said, or what kind of shoes he bought, or how much he wished on every shooting star he saw.

He was shorter than Tsukishima. Noticeably shorter. The difference between them had only increased since the end of high school, all thanks to Tsukishima's giraffe genes. Not even Kuroo's hair could make up some of it now; people didn't have to squint to tell who was taller, it was perfectly clear.

Kuroo didn't mind usually, in fact if Tsukishima wasn't mistaken, Kuroo was quite delighted by it. Now Tsukishima's clothes fit him a little big, to the point where people could notice, much to Kuroo's satisfaction. After that, half of Tsukishima's wardrobe somehow ended up in Kuroo's closet.

It didn't stop there. Any time he could, Kuroo leaned up to steal a kiss, or sat his head on Tsukishima's shoulder...little things he was now capable of doing.

It happened so often Tsukishima didn't notice, it was just...part of their relationship. Kuroo was as touchy as ever, height difference or no height difference.

It was both endearing and insufferable, but Tsukishima never pointed it out or tried to stop him.

In fact, the only time he felt the need to acknowledge the height difference was at times like this, Coincidentally, it was the only time Kuroo seemed to hate it.

Kuroo reached up, trying to grab the last chocolate bar from Tsukishima's hand. Hey, it wasn't Tsukishima's fault he'd forgotten to buy more, and he'd called dibs already. He had a right to eat it, and no way was Kuroo taking it away from him.

Tsukishima smirked, dodging Kuroo's flailing hands expertly, keeping the sweet dangling high up. In all honesty, if Kuroo jumped, he'd reach it no problem. But that would be a low blow to his pride, and plus, he had something to prove in this case.

He could very well overpower Tsukishima too, but that would be the easy way out.

Tsukishima sighed, and it turned into a long, exaggerated yawn as he dodged Kuroo yet again. Yeah, he'd admit it, this was fun.

"Kei, I swear--"

"Hm? You're too short, I can't hear you," Tsukishima said through muffled laughter, and Kuroo charged, raising himself on his tiptoes. It was ridiculous, Kuroo was tall in his own right, and a master strategist. This should've been over by now.

Why he liked to have this dance with Tsukishima, he didn't know. Judging from Kuroo's smile, Tsukishima guessed he thought it was somewhat fun too.

But then, Kuroo's smile turned razor sharp, and he leaned up again. Expecting him to go for the chocolate, Tsukishima put it out of reach again, only to be thrown completely off guard when Kuroo's lips touched his own.

And oh, that was so not fair.

Kuroo's kisses always made him melt in that stupid, unbelievable way, like Tsukishima had been transported into a romantic comedy he wanted desperately to leave. Yet, he never tried to break the kisses, just let himself drown in them further and further.

Tsukishima's muscles relaxed, and he sighed into the kiss, savoring it. He could feel Kuroo's smirk growing more and more dangerous.

"I'm not too short to do that," Kuroo teased as he pulled away, nipping at Tsukishima’s bottom lip for good measure. Using Tsukishima's shock, Kuroo gently swiped the chocolate from his now lowered hand.

Bastard.

Tsukishima's lips formed what Kuroo would call a pout (something Tsukishima would never admit to) when his boyfriend pulled away, waving the chocolate in his hand.

_Fine, you win this time._

It didn’t feel like much of a defeat though, it never did. Tsukishima smiled as Kuroo broke the bar in half, offering him some, and this time, Tsukishima was the one to lean down and connect their lips.

Okay, maybe he _did_ like his height more than he cared to admit, especially when it came to pleasing Kuroo.

And without a doubt, Kuroo knew it too.

 

 


	13. kurotsuki--fairytale kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was actually "kissing a frog or toad" so....you can imagine

"You got yourself turned into a frog?" Tsukishima asks, disbelieving and about as  _done_  as one can possibly be. Kuroo (if this is indeed Kuroo), croaks at him.  _Ah, I see_.

Of course. Why not?

They're two of the most powerful sorcerers in the land and  _yet--_

"What's wrong with you?" Tsukishima asks then, shaking his head, and he swears he sees the frog shrug, like a smug little  _asshole_.

Oh yes, this is Kuroo. The eye color is the same, but beyond that, there's something insufferable and provoking locked in them. They're a cat's eyes, not a frog's, following and taunting Tsukishima from the rock he's perched on.

Tsukishima almost wants to leave him here, slimy and  _stuck_. But he won't, he knows he won't, and it's the worst.

"Mmkay, do I even want to know how this happened?" When Frog Kuroo opens his mouth, Tsukishima shushes him. "You know what, nevermind. What do I have to do?"

The humidity and mugginess in the swamp is getting a tad bit unbearable. Kuroo is lucky Tsukishima even found him out here, braving all the mud and mosquitos. Curse Tsukishima's concern for this mess of a man....frog.

Tsukishima can erase hexes, transfigure objects, even see the goddamn  _future_  if he tries hard enough, but changing Kuroo back into a person?

He'd never thought the idiot would get this deep into trouble, but here they are.

Why does Tsukishima love him? Another mystery unexplained by magic and logic alike.

Tsukishima tilts his head when Frog Kuroo croaks again, trying to decipher it and turn it into something Kuroo-esque.

There's something unsettling in the frog's eyes, suggestive even, and Tsukishima wants to gag.

Suddenly, memories of childhood stories and human fairytales come crashing back, and he does gag this time, backing away.

" _No_ , no way in  _hell_  Tetsurou!" Tsukishima cries out, and in the distance, he can hear birds fly away in fear.

Frog Kuroo doesn't croak, but he does hop once in place, showing off, and his eyes are still laughing, taunting.

“ _You know you have to_ ," Tsukishima imagines him saying. " _Don't you want your perfect boyfriend back?_ ”

_Less and less by the second_ , Tsukishima thinks.

But Kuroo is right, and it makes disgust slide through his body.

Kuroo so owes him.

Averting his eyes to prevent himself from puking, he picks Kuroo up in his hands, and he feels the mocking gaze regardless.

Kuroo is never going to let him forget this, is he? Tsukishima should've stayed home, mourning Kuroo's disappearance instead of being a fool and trying to find him.

He really did love Kuroo too much, far too much.

"Gross," he utters, nose scrunching up, and then he's planting one right on the frog's mouth. It's about as unpleasant as one would imagine. Slippery, smelling like moss and dirty water, carrying none of the usual softness or pleasure a normal kiss from Kuroo would.

Tsukishima drops him, spitting immediately and wiping his mouth.

Could he boil his lips?

Then, he hears the all too familiar sound of croaking turn into hideous, obnoxious laughter. When Tsukishima turns back to where Frog Kuroo used to be, he sees normal Kuroo sprawled out in the dirt.

He's laughing his ass off, not caring about the robes which are getting filthier and filthier by the second.

"I can't believe you actually did it!" Kuroo cries out between puffs of laughter, tears in his eyes, stomach clenching from pain. It takes Tsukishima two seconds to figure everything out.

"You--there was no--I'm going to  _kill_  you!" Tsukishima yells, cursing his own ignorance. He should’ve known better, should’ve brought Kuroo back to the house and done his fucking research instead of listening to Kuroo. So much for trust.

The ferocity in his tone is lessened by the blush on his face.

Right. Kuroo had been getting better at his shapeshifting, what better way to test it out than with a small animal...

Tsukishima leaps towards Kuroo, splashing into the mud. It doesn't matter, as long as Kuroo ends up messier than him it's worth it, and Tsukishima begins caking globs of the swamp in his boyfriend's unruly hair.

Kuroo doesn't seem to care at all.

"Aw babe, now I know you really do love me," Kuroo says, still losing it like some deranged chicken. He should suggest Kuroo try that one next.

Tsukishima gets up, huffing the whole way back to their home as Kuroo trails behind him, smug as ever.

If Tsukishima kisses him later that night out of sheer need to erase the memory of the frog kiss, he never admits it to anyone.

 


	14. terufuta--spiderman kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Ju, because I love her and she's the only reason this pairing has stolen my heart <3

Moving in with Futakuchi was both a blessing and a curse.

Terushima realized this when he came home early from class one day, and was brought face to face with his boyfriend attempting to do a handstand.

Side note: that sounded great didn't it? That word,  _boyfriend_.

Terushima had only been able to start using it recently, when they'd finally gotten their shit together and confessed. Now, it was addicting.

_Boyfriend. That's my boyfriend. Have you met my boyfriend? My boyfriend and I went there last week._

He could say it all damn day.

Moving in had been the logical step for them. They'd been friends for years, inseparable. Just because they added romance to that equation didn't mean they'd have to start right back at square one. Relationship or no relationship, they were tied at the hip.

Moving in as boyfriends though...definitely had its perks. Like how Terushima could openly thirst, like he was doing now, as Futakuchi's shirt slipped down his stomach and exposed his abs.

He'd. He'd been working out. It was awesome.

Terushima swallowed, letting his gaze linger on Futakuchi's muscles and sweaty, determined face for a while longer. He hadn't even greeted Terushima, too focused on his task.

How long he intended to hold himself up, or for what reason, Terushima didn't know. Instead, he smiled, throwing his backpack onto the floor and rushing over to join him.

Couldn't be that hard right?

Wrong.

Terushima landed on his ass three or four times before he decided to just let Futakuchi handle it.

He wasn't being helpful though, and his failures caused his boyfriend to topple over from laughter.

"Yuuji, what are you doing?" Futakuchi asked, working out the kinks in his neck before attempting another handstand. Terushima sounded like an old lady and he knew it, but all that blood would surely rush to his boyfriend's head at some point.

" _Me_? What are  _you_  doing?" Terushima asked in between laughs, letting himself lounge back to ogle Futakuchi freely. Handstands were overrated. "Is this some new workout thing?"

"Nope," Futakuchi said. "Miya Atsumu told me I couldn't do it, and I said fuck that."

_The truth comes out._

Terushima snorted, tempted to just topple Futakuchi over right then. "Well, you've obviously done it, can we get dinner now?"

He was starved, bets and pride be damned. All he wanted was an order of fries right then.

"No can do, I have to perfect this or I'll fall on my ass in front of the whole team," Futakuchi replied, strained from the exertion. He wasn't paying attention to Terushima's expression, otherwise he would've seen the look of disbelief on his face.

_Uh huh,_  Terushima thought, shaking his head.

He might not have been mean enough to push his boyfriend over, but he had other methods.

Slowly, smugness leaked into his smile. This would be good for both of them.

Getting onto his stomach, Terushima situated himself at eye level with Futakuchi before pressing his lips firmly against his. It was a weird sensation, but no less pleasing than a normal kiss. If anything, this just made things more fun, and Terushima propped himself up on one elbow so he could caress Futakuchi's cheek.

He heard his boyfriend’s sharp intake of breath, felt the warmth of a blush bloom onto his skin, and Terushima’s ego grew.

_He_ should've been Peter Parker's love interest  _goddammit_ , he rocked this shit.

He pulled away, satisfied, just in time to watch his boyfriend fall over into a shocked heap.

Ha. Worth it, as predicted.

Terushima licked his lips before he sat up. Okay, handstands weren't totally overrated. They were definitely doing that again.

_After_  dinner.

He watched as Futakuchi blinked up at him, the beginnings of a goofy smile on his face, and that wasn't fair at all. Terushima's heart soared, and he leaned back down, stealing another, slower kiss.

He didn't mean to be a romantic, but...he simply was. His lips tingled from the contact, and if he wasn’t so hungry, he would’ve stayed there kissing Futakuchi all night.

But alas…

"Did you just pull a Mary Jane on me?" Futakuchi asked when he pulled back, dazed and too blissed out to really care about how ridiculous he looked, curled up on the floor in a tangle of limbs.

"Maybe," Terushima said, flippantly, already throwing Futakuchi his jacket. "Now c'mon Spiderman, you owe me a date."

And like the hero he was, Futakuchi didn't let him down, smile growing as he hopped onto his feet.

If they practiced (and failed) doing handstands later that night, they vowed to never tell a soul.

 


	15. bokuaka--kiss on the knee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got five more of these drabble requests to go, they've been so fun. I hope you enjoy this Cookie! <3

Akaashi winced as he sat down, staring at the ugly, beige cast wrapped around his ankle.

It clashed terribly with the sleek silk of the suit he wore, black and expensive. It was crisp, unwrinkled, new off of its hanger, and yet...

Akaashi felt like he didn't deserve it somehow, like he'd ruined it due to his own clumsiness. The suit was impeccable, except for where it bunched up around his left leg, right before reaching he cast.

He sighed.

It wasn't that big of a deal, and in the grand scheme of things, he hardly cared. This was the happiest day of his life. His heart felt like it would beat right out of his chest at any moment, his skin on fire. It was hard to smother his smile, it was so big it started to hurt his cheeks.

The suit should've been easily ignored. But...Akaashi was a bit of a perfectionist, and on his wedding day, that trait shined through more than ever.

How could he have been so careless as to break his ankle a week before the big day...

He'd do anything to go back in time and prevent it from happening, would remind himself to watch his step...

The door to his dressing room clicked open, and Akaashi braced himself for...a number of things really. His mother's fretting, Kuroo's excited cheers, the tailor...

Instead, he found Bokuto standing there, handsome and blinking in confusion until his eyes found Akaashi's. Then, it was like he'd never seen anything better in his life.

Akaashi could say the same. Bokuto's suit brought out the best of him, fitting around his muscles without stretching too much, the grayish hue complimenting Bokuto's hair in a way which made Akaashi want to giggle. He never giggled.

The subdued color brought out the brightness in Bokuto's eyes too, amplified in Akaashi's presence.

The way Bokuto looked at him...it made a lump form in Akaashi's throat, one which wasn't supposed to be there until the actual ceremony.

And speaking of waiting until the actual ceremony...

"Keiji! I found you," Bokuto said, sighing happily, and Akaashi could only imagine how many doors he'd opened before this.

"You did," Akaashi replied, beckoning Bokuto over with an outstretched hand. He didn’t care about tradition, about waiting to see each other. Akaashi never turned down a visit from his favorite person in the world, especially when he was feeling so antsy. If only he could get up to greet him, but that required crutches...

Again, Akaashi frowned.

It was short lived when Bokuto crossed the room in seconds, kneeling down in front of him. His eyes blinked up at him, wide as his large hands splayed across Akaashi's lap, the sensation making Akaashi's breath hitch. Skipping to the honeymoon was frowned upon, he reminded himself.

Plus, he would very much like to get married.

"You look amazing," Bokuto breathed, marveling at Akaashi's suit, not caring at all about the bunch of fabric around his knee and above the cast.

Yeah, surely Akaashi was overreacting.

If Bokuto didn't care, then why should he?

"You don't think it looks weird?" Akaashi asked, tugging on the bunch of fabric with distaste. He'd tried everything to make it look somewhat presentable, but this is the best he could do.

"Huh?" Bokuto followed Akaashi's fingers, brow furrowing too hard over the question. "No?"

Akaashi laughed, flattered. Bokuto always tried to give him the honest answer, but his instinct was also to tell Akaashi what he wanted to hear.

Those impulses battled at times, but Akaashi needed to let Bokuto in on a secret one of these days. If Bokuto was talking to him, Akaashi cherished every word, no matter what they were.

Even late night rants about sports or movies, or some dumb story about Kuroo's antics. Everything.

"Why? Does it hurt?" Bokuto asked, frantic, pulling at the fabric so it loosened and effectively undoing all of Akaashi's work to make it appear less conspicuous.

God, Akaashi loved him.

Then, Bokuto leaned down, not waiting for Akaashi's answer. He started at his knee, the one which had been bruised from his fall, and kissed it, gentle and fleeting. He did it twice before trailing down the rest of Akaashi's leg, kissing his calf, his shin, until he reached his ankle.

It sounded stupid, irrational, but Akaashi didn't care. Any pain there was gone instantly.

"Better?" Bokuto asked, and the lump was back in Akaashi's throat from the easiness of it, the adoration.

"Yeah," he breathed, leaning down to kiss Bokuto's forehead. Kissing his lips before their vows was bad luck, according to Bokuto. So, Akaashi would wait. Besides, it would feel twice as good, kissing a man he could proudly call his husband. "Much better."

With that in mind, his suit didn't matter, nor did his ankle. As long as he made it to the altar, his day would be perfect.

And with Bokuto by his side, he didn't doubt anything.

 

 


	16. kurotsuki--secret kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another drabble from twitter! Only got a few more of these left, I'm surprised I've gotten through them all fff. Enjoy!

"Don't make so much noise!" Tsukishima shushed, though it was hard given their...peculiar circumstances.

Peculiar as in 'watching Kuroo scale up the side of his house' kind of circumstance. So naturally, his whispers were more like...mini yells of panic. Yes. Tsukishima would admit to that.

He had a right to be panicked. Every other minute he was being pulled in multiple directions; between being worried, annoyed, and amused, and his scoldings carried all three tones. So at this point...they were barely being quiet.

Kuroo had nearly slipped three times trying to use the tree in Tsukishima's yard to successfully make it to the window, and Tsukishima would also admit it, he'd covered his eyes each time.

This was more stressful than it was worth, a terrible idea, but unfortunately....it had been his.

Tsukishima sighed to himself as Kuroo inched out onto the branch, cocky smile on his face and something far too carefree in his movements.

It was almost like he was happy,  _overjoyed_  even. Like if this was Mt. Everest he'd be just as gung-ho about it, as long as Tsukishima sat at the top.

It warmed Tsukishima to the bone, more than he cared to acknowledge, but...well, he'd been the one to ask Kuroo here. He'd been the one feeling too lonely in his bed, too needy, and too uncaring about his pride for once.

He and Kuroo had long since passed that initial courting stage, where they tried to act cool and reasonable. Tsukishima never would've imagined he'd be where he is now, trying to sneak Kuroo into his house without his parents waking up. All so they could lie in bed, and...do stuff.

Maybe.

If Kuroo didn't die.

Ah, but of course he wouldn't.

Tsukishima watched, relieved, as his boyfriend reached the window, setting foot in the blond's bedroom. Tsukishima didn't let go of him until he was safely inside.

Kuroo noticed too; his beaming got about ten times worse,  _brighter_.

Tsukishima hadn't thought about what his request might mean to Kuroo, that it was basically a straightforward admittance of 'I miss you, please come over,' but Kuroo had detected the meaning anyways.

Tsukishima blushed at that smile, all for him. If he knew this would make Kuroo so happy, he'd  _perhaps_  think about doing it more. Except, he'd take his chances with the front door next time.

"Told you I could do it," Kuroo said, smirking, at least until Tsukishima slapped a hand over his mouth. The walls in his house were far too thin for Kuroo to be using his normal, _captain_ voice.

Even if it  _did_  set Tsukishima's heart mildly on fire.

If such a thing was possible.

Whatever.

" _Sh_ , they'll hear you," Tsukishima warned, but it was broken up by a small laugh of disbelief. Wow, Kuroo had really just climbed a tree for him in the middle of the night. What were they thinking? "Then your near-death experience will be wasted."

"Please," Kuroo whispered this time, the confidence melting away into something softer, fond. "I get to see you, anything is worth--"

Again, Tsukishima's hand covered his mouth. "Please stop."

The blush was already spreading down Tsukishima's neck from the tops of his cheeks, and anything further would threaten to turn him completely red. Kuroo's favorite color, no wonder he tried to be so cheesy all the time.

Kuroo pouted, moving Tsukishima's hands away, kissing his fingertips. It should not have made Tsukishima's body shiver, but Kuroo seemed to break all the rules in every area of life.

"Fine, for  _now_ ," Kuroo said, pulling Tsukishima close. A creak from the roof made them both tense up, but the following silence from the house brought the relief back, along with hushed laughter and lingering kisses.

Tsukishima's body melted as Kuroo kissed his collarbone, his neck, trailing to the tops of his cheeks and nose. Stupid, stupid Kuroo.

But it wasn't all for the purpose of working Tsukishima up, or being sappy without words. The understanding of those kisses, the softness, the unspoken gratitude...

' _I'm glad you called me_ ,' was laced in every single one, up until the last, when Kuroo's lips met his. Tsukishima pressed in, arms wrapping around Kuroo's shoulders, and somewhere along the way, between rushed kisses and whispers, they made it to Tsukishima’s bed.

At that point, his thoughts were all mush, but he made sure to remind himself to tell Kuroo something later, something important.

_I'm glad you came;_ it rang in Tsukishima's head, pre-dating an 'I love you,' from _either_ of them. And honestly, he was just fine with that. Somehow, this felt better, secure.

But he wouldn't think too much on that anymore. Not with Kuroo next to him, sharing quiet kisses in the darkness of the night, yearning for the day they didn’t have to keep them a secret.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't lie, I'm really tempted to pick this one back up and make it smut, but we'll see lol


	17. kurotsuki--lazy kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got too many feels writing this, they love each other so much ; ;

Kuroo never liked saying goodbye to Tsukishima.

Whether he was leaving to go to class, or work, or to even get  _groceries_ , the romantic in him always had to put some flair to his departure.

Tsukishima would roll his eyes at every loud 'I miss you,' or each fake sniffle, but he never failed to kiss Kuroo goodbye.

Sometimes, maybe even  _most_  times nowadays, he'd say 'I miss you' in return, or 'come back soon,' and Kuroo would walk the streets on cloud nine.

Nevertheless, goodbyes sucked, as childish as it sounded.

Tsukishima wasn't just his boyfriend, he was Kuroo's friend, confidant, and partner. Not having him by his side felt like showing up to a bank robbery unarmed.

He'd told Tsukishima that once, while he was drinking soda, and it ended up all over their kitchen table.

It was now Kuroo's favorite analogy.

Even if goodbyes did suck though, Kuroo could make them as enjoyable as possible, _and_ as drawn out.

Tsukishima started to dub Kuroo's goodbye kisses the 'never-ending' type.

He'd pull Tsukishima in, slotting their lips together slowly, thoughtfully, like he was kissing him for the last time. Savoring the feel of his lips, his taste, his smell,  _everything_.

Tsukishima would sigh into it, his muscles relaxing, and Kuroo's ego spiked to unhealthy levels. Tsukishima really would be the death of him.

He couldn’t complain.

Kuroo would press his hand against Tsukishima's lower back, a weak spot, until Tsukishima's stubbornness faded away. Then, Tsukishima would open his mouth, and after that Kuroo considered himself the winner. Not only because now he could prolong the kiss as long as he wanted, but because...kissing Tsukishima was the best. Nothing more to it, he loved to make the blond's lips swollen, to tug on Tsukishima's bottom lip with his teeth, to map out the inside of his mouth...

It put Kuroo in a daze each time, the kisses growing sloppier, lazier by the second. Tsukishima had to know what Kuroo was up to, it was so commonplace now, but he let it happen. Almost as if he also wanted to keep Kuroo around longer, and the thought made Kuroo pull him in closer.

He hated breaking them apart, having to place a final, quick kiss to Tsukishima's cherry red lips, a promise to come back. At least that would keep him going, knowing deep down he would get to come home to Tsukishima, and a thousand more slow kisses.

(And if Kuroo was late everywhere he went, then the world would just have to deal with it.)

 


	18. kurotsuki--enemies to lovers kiss

Somehow, they'd ended up here.

Tsukishima looked over at Kuroo, his profile only somewhat visible in the dark movie theater. Funny, he'd fought tooth and nail against Kuroo to win tickets to this movie premiere, and he wasn't even paying much attention to it.

All he could make sense of was Kuroo's sweaty palm in his, and the way the raven's eyes flickered to the side every now and again, hyperaware of Tsukishima's presence.

Guess neither of them were into the movie.

Tsukishima felt ridiculous as the opening scenes flashed onto the screen in front of them, about as beautifully crafted and spectacular as he expected.

This was his favorite franchise, it's why he'd sacrificed some of his pride and entered himself in the sweepstakes, answering the dumb fan quizzes, roping Yamaguchi into helping with the video submission.

But of course, he couldn't be the only overly determined, persistent fanboy.

Kuroo had been the biggest pain in Tsukishima's ass the past few weeks, never backing down, passing every new submission guideline right along with him.

All for two free tickets, which, in hindsight...

Yeah, they were idiots.

But maybe Tsukishima was the biggest idiot, because somewhere along the way, Kuroo's irritating tone and stupid face had started to become less and less obnoxious. His eyes looked at him softer, his voice gentler, gazes prolonged...

It must've been mutual too, because when they were both given the prize at the end of it all, there was no bragging or disappointment on Kuroo's side.

Just a question, one Tsukishima couldn't say no to.

_"Will you go with me? Like...a date?"_

A date. They were on a date.

Tsukishima's grip on Kuroo's hand tightened from the reminder, and Kuroo finally looked over at him,  _really_  looked. Like he'd been waiting for the right moment all along....

Tsukishima almost didn't regret his accident, but now he didn't know what to do. He knew what he  _wanted_  to do, deep down, but...

An explosion from onscreen illuminated Kuroo's face, making his eyes seem brighter, the ones Tsukishima used to hate with a passion.

Now though, he found himself pulled into them, entranced. Kuroo wasn't as big of an asshole as he thought. In fact, it seemed funny now, that he would ever assume that.

Kuroo, who had insisted on picking him up and sneaking in Tsukishima'a favorite snacks. Kuroo, who had shyly asked if holding Tsukishima's hand was okay...

A nerd, a provoker, but not a jerk by any stretch of the word.

It made Tsukishima more confident in his actions, hoping this date wouldn't be their last. Before he knew it, he was leaning in, on autopilot, because Kuroo brought out the spontaneity in him for whatever reason.

When they kissed, any interest Tsukishima might've had in the movie completely dissolved. He would've been perfectly fine walking out of the theatre, going anywhere, as long as Kuroo came with him.

His lips were too sweet, like soda and chocolate, but Tsukishima had always had a sweet tooth. Kuroo laughed against his lips when Tsukishima pushed in more, taking kiss after kiss, and Kuroo responded in kind.

The hand on his also never pulled away, sweaty or otherwise, and Tsukishima didn't mind at all.

He was glad Kuroo had been his rival, otherwise they never would've met.

When they finally pulled back, unable to hold in their grins like overexcited teenagers, Tsukishima made sure to remind himself to tell Kuroo that later.

Besides, they had a movie to 'enjoy.' Or that's the story Tsukishima would tell, at least.

 


	19. tentsukki--hand kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I've never written this pairing before, but I love both Tendou and Tsukki so it was definitely a lot of fun! And this was my last drabble for the prompt meme I did, so I feel super accomplished! Thanks for reading, and enjoy!

It was a ridiculous request and Tsukishima wouldn't do it. Nope.

"C'mon, it got hit pretty hard," Tendou taunted, shaking his slightly swollen hand in the air. It was about the most fake display of pain Tsukishima had ever seen, but he didn't expect less from Tendou. "I need a kiss to make it better."

Tsukishima fixed him with the most unimpressed look he could manage before turning back to his homework. It wasn't like he regretted dating Tendou, though their relationship was still new. It was quite the opposite, once they got past the initial competitiveness and provocation.

The fact they were on the same team now helped.

He never knew what to expect with Tendou though; for someone so invasive, he could be surprisingly thoughtful, attentive, giving Tsukishima space when he needed it.

He usually never had to use guess work when it came to their relationship. He knew when Tsukishima was upset, when he was happy, when he needed to be left alone or comforted. The downside of that? He knew when Tsukishima's limits could be tested too, like now.

" _Pleeeaase_ ," Tendou stretched out, making it about as grating as possible. Tsukishima sighed, loud in their shared dorm.

Yeah that...had definitely helped their budding romance too.

Avoiding Tendou wouldn't work, not that Tsukishima truly wanted to. He knew once he gave Tendou what he wanted, he'd be allowed to wrap up his assignment, and then they could spend time together properly.

With that in mind, Tsukishima closed his eyes, trying to force the blush down as he grabbed Tendou's hand, bringing it to his lips so fast Tendou probably didn't even realize it had happened.

The redhead stared at his hand like it was somehow cured of all present and future ailments, his eyes wide and too much for Tsukishima to handle right then.

If he was this weak to Tendou now, who knew how much worse it could get.

He turned back to his homework stubbornly, trying to keep the tremble out of his voice. "There. Happy now?"

Wrong thing to ask apparently, if Tendou tackling him to the floor with a flurry of kisses was anything to go by.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All comments are appreciated <3 
> 
> Tumblr: its-love-u-asshole  
> Twitter: itsloveuasshole


End file.
